Dragon Ball Multiverse
'Overview' The Dragon Ball Multiverse ("DBM"), the sequel of the manga http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball#Manga, is a dojinshi (manga created by non-professionals, using a universe and characters which are not theirs), made by Salagir and Gogeta Jr, from France. Salagir is the author and co-creator of the Dragon Ball Multiverse fan comic. Gogeta Jr. is the main artist and co-creator of the fan comic of DragonBall Multiverse. 'Story' The Main Plot revolves around a variety of universes. The strongest of each are invited to participate in a unique one time event, being a tournament which would be held in Universe 0, where there is apparently no life at all so it is ok for all competitors to go all out, and use there true full power. Each universe can really be viewed as an alternate timeline, known as Multiverse theory http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse. The Winner will receive 3 wishes from the Namekian Dragon Porunga, from there own universe, as well as if needed, to use Dragonballs from the other universes too. The Tournament is hosted by the Organizers (Kaioshins, otherwise known as the "Supreme Kais"), and that after the tournament is over and the winner is determined, they would grant the winner their prize, and then lastly decide to permanentely close all links to all of the universes for good. Overall, There is a total of 20 universes each having the same dragonball story from beggining to end, but with a small, yet hugely impacting change on the story that becomes a very big and clear difference in differentiating between universes. For Instance, in'' ''Universe 7, ''The Story remains the same, up until the battle with the evil tryrant, Frieza (Universe 7) , in which in order to defeat him, every single namekian decided to fuse together, creating enough power to wipe him out. The Product of this to create one '"'Super Namek", ''was known as'' "''Gast Carcolh (Universe 7)"'. Apparently he was also strong enough to defeat Cell , as well as Majin Buu as in the early first part of the manga before the torunament had strated/began, when he was first introduced, Nail (Universe 7) said that after defeating Frieza, he defeated a "Lizard man", and a "Pink demon". http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/page-32.html 'Production History The Duo first created the comic, along with there own website hosting it, in 2008 on March the 13th. http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/the-authors.html So far, They have created a total of 41 Chapters, consisting of a total of 927 pages http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/chapters.html, as well as translating it into a variety of languages with a current total of 31, all of which can be seen on there website in the "Authors" Section. The Series has also been produced in a novel based format, aongside there original manga format. However in there manga format, unlike the traditional way of reading manga, which is left to right, the duo had decided to publish it in the right to left structure of reading it, even if you decide to read the fan comic in Nihongo, which is of course the japanese language. Roughly, the combined duo's efforts, put out about 2-4 pages each week. As well as this, they also ask there assistants and what not, to create specials. These are for the many universes the duo have created within the story. See also *List of Dragon Ball Multiverse Chapters *List of Dragon Ball Multiverse Novels *Extra Stories External Links *Official Wiki Page for the Dragon Ball Franchise. (A direct link to the manga section of the page.) *Official Wiki Page For Everything/Info about the Multiverse theory. *Page 32 of Dragonball Multiverse. ("Chapter 2: Lots of old foes here!") *Information Page about the authors of Dragonball Multiverse, as well as there large ensemble of staff. *"Read Dragonball Multiverse" Section. Category:Multiverse